<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto The Devine One by Sonsanbi24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616007">Naruto The Devine One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsanbi24/pseuds/Sonsanbi24'>Sonsanbi24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Dragon Ball Super, IT - Stephen King, Naruto, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamf Main Character, Big Ass, Big Cock, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Litte Drama, M/M, Mixed Harem, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, PWP, Piss, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, beastiality, large harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsanbi24/pseuds/Sonsanbi24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Shinobi there were wizards. Before Chakra, there was devine Magic. Before the Otsutsuki, there were devine beings known as the Dibain. The Otsutsuki waged a secret war with them and won, but only one remained. Now, these mysterious beings have returned, and sooner or later, life as they know it in the elemental nations will change forever! Nothing will be the same!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Menma &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto The Devine One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, thanks for deciding to try out my fanfic. I know there's lots of fanfics like this in the community(half if not most are bad), but I promise to keep you entertained and aroused! If you didn't or haven't read my bio, you should know I'm also on Fanfiction dot net, but I write much softer fanfics there. Here in Ao3, I write what I like and what gives me hard wood lol!! I'm a man of many fetishes, and my mind doesn't know how to say no to them so yeah. Anyways, please enjoy this little chapter as it's only to provide context to the whole plot before it get's started. Thanks for reading and hit the kudos button please!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kushina P.O.V</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A long time ago, prior the age of the Rikudo Sennin, people across the world used to have religion to protect them, teach them and guide them about life on Earth. As strange as it may seem today in this current era, Gods, Goddesses, Angels, Demons, Monsters and dragons had once existed in this world, albeit during a time when the world was war-torn. These entities were known as <b>Dibain</b>(Devine Beings).</p><p> </p><p>There were many shrines, temples and churches built to worship these entities. For those who were extremely devoted to whatever entity they worshiped, witches, wizards, warlocks and demon-lords came to be representing the magical expect of mankind, as well as being living proof that these powerful entities were real. These people were called the <b>Dibainburaddo</b>(Devineblood). However...when <em><b>she</b></em> arrived, everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>Kaguya Otsutsuki, a princess from another planet, came to our world and ate the fruit produced from the Shinju tree and became the most powerful entity of her time. As history depicts, she used her power to end the wars happening all over the world, and was known as the Rabbit Goddess to mankind. She later gave birth to two sons, and with them, a secret war was waged hidden away from the populace of mankind. The secret even in time was known as the war between the <b>Dibain</b> and the <b>Otsutsuki</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Although the war was short because one side didn't know much about their enemy, Kaguya along with her two sons were able to eradicate all the Dibainburaddo then target all the places of worship built to the beings of the Dibain. Before long, almost all was forget about them, then humanity only acknowledged chakra as the only form of magic in existence.</p><p> </p><p>...Almost all was gone but one. A being who was there since the beginning of time, and the one being who introduced the Dibain to humanity....<b>Kami Dibain</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most of her 'family', she had no Dibainburaddo to call her own as she mostly preferred answering her worshipers' prayers directly. Those who surrendered their souls to her like Mearī-sama &amp; Hasshaku-sama, or lived in sin against her like Sadako and Penīwaizu were turned into the urban legends of today. Her transparency was the reason why the Otsutsuki never knew about her besides hearing her name coming to conversation in bars, brothels or trading centers.</p><p> </p><p>She remained silent after the demise of the Dibain and Dibainburaddo...but resurfaced when Kaguya was defeated then sealed into the moon by her own two sons.</p><p> </p><p>Her way of returning was by having her shrine mysteriously built on the land were the battle between the three Otsutsuki took place years later for reasons surrounding the chakra residue they left behind and as a form of mockery to Kaguya Otsutsuki.</p><p> </p><p>Her shrine was not built to worship her, but rather it was built to help preserve any physical evidence that was left behind by her fallen brethren and to keep the existence of true dibain <b>Majikku</b>(Magic) alive.</p><p> </p><p>Still though, she vowed revenge on the Otsutsuki, and her way of getting back at them was by one day putting end through the use of Chakra, Ninjutsu, the Shinobi Era, but importantly is she wanted to eradicate the cycle they created....the cycle of hatred.</p><p> </p><p>Many prophecies have been said by monks, priests, priestesses and the Elder of the toad clan. However one has stood the test of time and has not been forgotten by those who live and breath history.</p><p> </p><p>“On the day of the white moon, the hero of a war will be seduced by a powerful entity, and from their sexual union the war between Dibain and Otsutsuki will restart, thus is the end of hatred and the genesis of Love”.</p><p> </p><p>Many of historians have been in search of the illusive and legendary shrine of kami, constantly in-search of the treasures of the past, the proof of dibain majjiku or rather to find a way to get in contact with her. None were able to reach the shrine....all but one man.</p><p> </p><p>My husband Minato Namikaze, 3 years before the Kyuubi Incident and the birth of our son Menma, disappeared for nine months then came home with a new born child wrapped in a blanket of gold silk. As furious as I was, my emotions of the entire situation changed when he told me how he went missing then returning nine months later with this child.</p><p> </p><p>On his way back from meeting the Fire Daimyo, he felt the sudden urge to stop and walk slowly into a very dense forest filled with roses of gold color and white grass with very tall trees blocking out the sun making the forest seem dark in nature. The deeper he went in, the more his body temperature increased as he also became aroused he with a tent began to form in his pants. Soon after, he couldn't handle the heat his clothes were creating so started unconsciously stripping each piece of clothing away until nothing was left as bare as the day he was born.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he was finished stripping, he came upon a magnificent sight of a temple built with nothing but Gold as 66 steps lead up to it, and it's height was truly sky-reaching.</p><p> </p><p>His mind still hazy and hypnotized, he walked up those stairs slowing loosing himself as the gold under his feet gave him an alien feeling while different memories flashed in his head, but never did he feel any kind of discomfort or pain...just pleasure, bliss, wonder....and love.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got up to the top he entered the shrine. He saw nothing but a bright flash of light inside with a woman standing in front of him shadowed by the extremely bright light....and then everything went to black from there. The next thing he remembered was walking up with all his clothes back on, and standing outside the temple with a new born child in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>We called in Tsunade Senju, Jiraya, the sandaime Hokage and his wife for help to carefully inspect the child and the whole situation. What we found was truly alarming, amazing yet frightening at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The new born child was a boy sporting the same hair as his father, but he also had a red vain coming down on the left side of his face from his hairline stopping half way across his eyebrow. The boy also had small but noticeable whisker-marks, a round shaped face as his father once had when he was young, but also small poking out of his forehead. One the child's back, there were also writings of a language tattooed on his back we couldn't understand. His eyes cerulean blue but they had some kind of a kaleidoscope inside the irises and white rings with tomoe similar the sharigan.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraya had asked to shortly leave and ask the toad summons about the child and we agreed. I on the other hand, was suspicious of the child and Minato suspecting adultery and ill will, even though I could tell he wasn't lying about what happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>When Jiraya came back to us a few hours later, awestruck, eye-widened and worried, he told us all the truth about what happened to my husband, and who really is this strange yet angelic little boy, In his own words....</p><p> </p><p>“You all remember the story of Gods existing before chakra? Well...the Dibain have returned”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a prologue chapter to get you guys interested in the lore of the story before I get started. Also I'll be posting this as a challenge on Fanfiction dot Net to anyone who wants to write it. From here on out, there will be PWP and some action to go with the Naruto being BAMF/gary-stu. There's no point in making him godlike if he never gets to fight anyone, </p><p>Anways, remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and leave comments as much as you can! Thanks!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>